leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:People568/Karma - the Enlightened One (Improved)
This is my version of an improved Karma. Abilities }} Karma fires a ball of energy that detonates on hitting an enemy, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding enemies by 25% for seconds. If it hits an unseen enemy, the detonation effect will still be visible. Inner Flame now fires additional two balls of energy in a cone that detonate on hitting an enemy or at maximum range, dealing an the same magic damage and slowing surrounding enemies by 30% for seconds. Enemies only take 25 % damage from additional explosions if hit. |leveling= |range=950 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Inner Flame deals bonus magic damage and leaves a 550-radius AoE that slows enemies inside by 50%. After seconds the area detonates, dealing magic damage to enemies inside. If Inner Flame does not strike a target, the area is created at maximum range. Soulflare now fires additional four balls of energy in a cone that detonate on hitting an enemy or at maximum range and leave a 250-radius AoE that slows enemies inside by 80%. After seconds the areas detonate, dealing magic damage to enemies inside. Enemies only take 25 % damage from additional explosions if hit. |leveling=''Soulflare scales with ranks in Mantra.'' }} }} Karma forms a 700-range tether to target enemy champion, revealing and dealing magic damage to the target over 2 seconds at -second intervals. Gathering Fire is applied every time this ability damages. If the tether is not broken after the 2 seconds, the target is snared. Focused Resolve now steals 20% of their armor and magic resistance for the duration and decays after 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Focused Resolve deals bonus damage and heals Karma for 25% of her missing health over the 2 seconds. Renewal now steals 30% of their armor and magic resistance for the duration which decays after 2 seconds and now roots enemies surrounding the target if the target is successfully rooted. (Radius=300 range) |leveling=''Renewal scales with ranks in Mantra.'' |costtype=mana }} }} Karma shields target ally for 4 seconds and grants the target bonus movement speed for seconds. Karma gains the same amount of shield regardless of target. (The shield stacks) |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Inspire's shield is increased by a bonus amount. Defiance grants this bonus shield and 60% bonus movement speed to herself and nearby allied champions within 700 range of the target while dealing magic damage to enemies in 600 range of the target. Karma gains the same amount of shield regardless of target and gains 25% reduced effects from crowd controls. (The shield stacks) |leveling=''Defiance scales with ranks in Mantra.'' |costtype=mana }} }} Karma empowers her next ability cast within the next 8 seconds, adding an additional effect. Empowered abilities share the same cooldown as their basic form. Karma begins with one rank in Mantra and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling=Ranks in Mantra improve the additional effects of empowered abilities. |cooldown= |cost=No cost }} References cs: de: fr: pl: zh:卡尔玛 Category:Custom champions